The present disclosure relates to a new and improved sports glove useful for playing baseball or softball. Several different aspects and embodiments are described. Such gloves may be helpful in protecting a user's hand and are easier for a user to close.
Baseball and softball continue to be popular sports in the United States and abroad. Players on the fielding team wear a glove on one hand to protect their hands and facilitate catching of thrown or batted balls. In particular, the various playing characteristics of the different positions require different glove characteristics for optimal performance. Thus, there are specialty gloves for the various positions: catcher, first baseman, infield, pitcher, and outfield.
The level of protection a glove offers can be improved by thickening the exterior or adding additional interior padding. However, additional materials between the user's hand and the catching surface make it more difficult for the user to close the glove. Making a glove thinner can enhance catching ability but can also increase the likelihood of injury.
There remains a need for sports gloves that facilitate closing of the glove, or trapping of the ball, to make securing of baseballs and softballs easier without sacrificing protection of the hand.